


Coffee (And More)

by bitchboyfive



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Don’t like it don’t read it, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub!Five, soft and smut, top!vanya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchboyfive/pseuds/bitchboyfive
Summary: Five really, really needs some coffee but no one offers to help him with the parts he can’t reach,So he goes to Vanya for help, but ends up helping her instead





	Coffee (And More)

It had been days since they were last so close to each other,   
feeling each others unsteady breathing against their skin, lips red and damp, 

It started off quite usual though, Five really, really needed some coffee and neither of his other siblings were willing to reach the ingredients for him, after very crossly explaining that without his coffee, Five would ‘unleash hell on earth’, he stomped up the stairs and walked over to Vanya’s room, opening the door easily before-

Oh,

Vanya was laid out on her bed, legs spread and silk hair resting against her pillow, her hand moving underneath her pyjama pants so nicely, pulling the sweetest noises from her ever so easily,

She really was ethereal,

Five didn’t mean to stare and watch so obviously, little bit of drool sliding down his chin which he would clean up later, obviously, he had more important things on his mind right now,

After a while, Vanya pushed her hips up, letting out more soft sounds and moving her hand more urgently, chest raising and lowering with her breathing,

Five was hard, undeniably hard and he must’ve let out a small noise himself, since Vanya stopped for a second, moving to sit more upright on her bed and waving her brother in, 

“Five, please- come sit with me.” She said sweetly, motioning for him to come over and sit, 

He did, very shyly walking over and sitting down on the bed a few metres from his sister, 

“You looked..beautiful, doing that,” Five said quietly, his gaze downwards 

Placing her hand under his chin, Vanya moved Five’s gaze up towards her with an expression that he couldn’t put a word to,

“Want to help?” She asked, sucking her bottom lip in a little and placing a hand dangerously close to Five’s pants, 

“...Yes,” He said, not being able to pull his gaze from her and shuffling a little closer, just a bit,

With a smile that sent shivers down Five’s spine, Vanya nodded and wrapped her arms around him, just looking at him quietly for a seconds before saying softly, “kiss me.”

And he did, kissing her so passionately and leaning on her, he figured he was doing pretty well until the other one’s tongue pressed at his lips, asking for access,

Which of course, she got, 

Opening his mouth, Five gasped as Vanya pushed her tongue in, licking over inside Five’s mouth and grinning whenever she got a noise from him, 

“You’re such a good boy for me, let me do anything to you.”

Five answered with a squirm, feeling himself slowly be pushed down so his back was against the bed and Vanya climbing on top of him, still exploring inside his mouth whilst pushing her hands under his shirt, tracing her fingers over his skin

For every new squirm her brother gave, Vanya pinched at his nipples, chuckling when he let out louder noises, 

“Need you, so much- so so much.” Five gasped, squirming underneath her and looking up with a beautiful, submissive expression, 

“You have me, right now,” Vanya cooed, moving one hand to trace against his face, leaning down to kiss him and taking much pride in swallowing all of his noises,

He was all for her.


End file.
